


Day One: Lights

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Category: Karlie Kloss (Model), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 13 Days Of Ficmas, BDSM, Christmas Porn Is A Time Honoured Tradition, F/F, I accidentally wrote an actual one shot and I don't know how, Smut, there's also some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: Day One of 13 Days of Ficmas





	Day One: Lights

How much longer? Taylor wondered to herself, shifting in her seat as they crawled through traffic. It was a little pathetic, the was she'd turned into a toddler on a roadtrip after such a wonderful evening. With her birthday party not taking place until the weekend, Karlie had taken the time to plan a special day for just the two of them. She'd been brought breakfast in bed and run a luxurious bath followed by spending the day binge watching her favourite shows together and enjoying some much needed time together. That would have been enough, but her girlfriend had more up her sleeve, having taken her out for a nice dinner, giving her a chance to show off her new necklace. She'd have been more than content with that if it hadn't been for a whispered promise of later as Karlie helped zip her dress as they were getting ready. 

It had started a heavy sense of anticipation that had only increased as the night went on. The looks Karlie gave her when they were sure no one was watching, the foot running up and down her leg under the table cloth, the hand that was slowly creeping up her thigh right now, lightly scratching even as it's owner nonchalantly scrolled through something on her phone. It all had slowly driven her crazy and it was only years of practice that stopped her from raising the partition and trying to start something in the middle of traffic, not for the first time. She knew Karlie was in a particular mood and she would not be rushed. The only thing trying would do is increase her own torment. The taller blonde could be sadistically creative when the mood struck her, even without encouragement.

She'd never been so happy to see her private parking garage in her life by the time they arrived. The brief bite of nails against her thigh, barely shifting from where they'd been tormentingly playing with the edge of her thong, and the not quite hidden smirk lit up by a phone light revealed her sigh of relief wasn't as quite as she thought. The time for being embarrassed by such things though had long since passed. Both for the night and in their relationship. Whether that would hold could be another story entirely, she knew.

She tried to play it cool. Like she wasn't gripping her clutch with white knuckles anyone could see. Like she hadn't soaked through a $300 thong badly enough she was worried about the back of her dress. Like she wasn't a thin thread of self restraint away from giving her driver for the day and whomever was keeping watch over the cameras leading to their apartment one hell of a show. 

She would have thanked any power that be for the way Karlie shoved her against the door the moment it closed, mouth claiming hers and hands racing up her thighs and firmly gripping her ass, squeezing for a moment before lifting her to wrap her legs around Karlie's waist, if she'd been capable of any thoughts beyond how to convince the model to forget her plans and just taker her against the door. She thought for a moment she was about to get her wish, Karlie's mouth moving to nip her way down her neck, until she ground against the model, unable to hold back the slight moan at the desperately needed friction. It was just enough to bring Karlie back to herself and soon Taylor again had both feet on the ground, though she was please to note Karlie seemed to be struggle just as hard to stay with the plan.

“Playroom.” Karlie ordered, letting Taylor run ahead while she took a second to breathe and regain her control. She'd been so close to giving Taylor what she wanted, and she knew the singer wouldn't think to complain if she had. But she'd spent too long planning this out to give up now. Taking a few more breaths, she made her way upstairs, trying to give Taylor enough time without letting her get curious enough to try and peek. It would be far from the first time her girlfriend's curiousity got her into trouble and probably not the last.

Slipping into the room, she was pleased to see Taylor exactly where she was mean to be. No matter how many times she saw this, it never stopped giving her a thrill. To see her girlfriend willingly strip herself of everything including her pride and kneel on the rug in the center of the room, offering herself up and placing herself fully in Karlie's hands was a gift she'd have never dared to imagine when they first met. Her snow angel self would never believe this was a regular occurrence.

Grabbing the cloth she'd laid over the doorknob earlier, she walked further into the room. She knew Taylor was probably aware of her exact location with each step, well attuned to the acoustics of the room and Karlie's movements. No doubt her sub could probably search her out blindfolded. Maybe an idea for another time?

Refusing to distract herself, she reached out and grabbed Taylor's hair. Tightening her grip and tugging enough to make her gasp, she firmly guided Taylor's head back, pleased to see the other woman obediently keep her eyes averted. “Good girl.”

It never failed to warm her, the way just two words from her could have one of the most powerful women she ever met preening and squirming. For such a simple phrase, the power it held was almost unimaginable. 

“Have you enjoyed your birthday, baby?” Karlie asked.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. And you behaved so well.” Karlie praised, enjoying the pleased flush it caused, “Mostly, anyway. Don't think I didn't know how you almost gave up the game in the car. I thought for a moment I was going to have to deal with a birthday brat. But you stopped yourself just in time. You decided to listen, didn't you?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to please you, Mistress.”

“Is that the only reason?” Karlie smirked.

Taylor hesitated. She knew her Mistress expected honesty but she wasn't sure if it was the right answer. Pain began to grow along her scalp as her Mistress began to tighten her grip and she knew it didn't matter. What did was answering before her Mistress became displease. “Because I knew you would reward me for it if I did, Mistress.”

Karlie let her grip relax, watching the tension in Taylor's body do so as well. “You wanted a reward? Do you think you've earned one, Princess? Do you think you've earned a birthday surprise?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Taylor answered hesitantly. She knew she was either going to get the 'entitlement' slapped out of her or she was going to get her birthday surprise. She was pretty sure either way she couldn't lose, but that didn't mean she necessarily wanted the first.

“Hmm,” Karlie drew it out, loving to watch Taylor squirm. “Luckily for you, I agree. But it isn't a surprise if you can peek, is it?”

Karlie held up the cloth in her free hand, giving Taylor a moment to register what it was. Blindfolds were usually in the green, but she took nothing for granted. Especially not when she knew on those rare occasions they were just a tad too vulnerable for where her girl was at. Sometime Taylor needed to be able to see Karlie was there and that she'd catch her when she fell. 

“No, Mistress.” Taylor agreed, holding still so Karlie could secure the cloth in place. A quick check that Taylor couldn't see anything, something she knew to be honest about. She still remembered the last time she'd decided to leave herself a way to peek. Those marks had needed some time to fade.

“Wait here.” Karlie ordered, knowing Taylor was well trained enough to do so anyway, before walking into the closet. 

It had been tempting to revisit their early days, a throwback to a more innocent time before they thoroughly corrupted it. She had searched for something appropriate for a snow angel. Even thought about having something custom made. It had only been stumbling across a different set of lingerie that had sent her on another path. One she could admit, glancing at the red sack full of tonight's accompaniments, she may have gone a bit overboard with. Well, there was nothing for it now. Besides, at least it was on brand for her birthday girl.

Sliding out of her dress, she switched out her bra and panty set for a themed one before rolling on the thigh high stockings, straightening them before clipping the garter straps into place. A couple final adjustments and she was ready. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she grabbed the scroll she had custom ordered and took a deep breath. She'd worn far worse things, both in terms of lingerie and regular clothes. And that was without going into couture. She'd tried to pick one of the options she thought she'd look good in but there was always the risk this was just one of those things that was going to a raised eyebrow and barely hidden amused smile rather than a dropped jaw and hungry look. She'd never actually asked Taylor if her love for all things Christmas extended to Mrs. Claus fantasies. While they were both up for a lot of things, it wouldn't be the first time they'd stumbled onto something that broke the mood, though the laughing always ended up being mutual.

Knowing that they had some ice cream in the freezer and a selection of Christmas movies if things went differently than expected, Karlie set aside her nerves and stepped back into her previous mindset as she reentered the main playroom. Seeing Taylor still in place and more or less the same position, she stepped into her field of view before saying, “You can lift remove the blindfold but keep your eyes close.”

It took all her self control not to tear off the blindfold and throw it across the room and see what her surprise was. It was only knowing that would lead to a punishment she wouldn't enjoy that let her keep her self control. Instead she gently lifted it with a calm she didn't feel and reluctantly kept her eyes shut. She reminded herself it would only likely be a little longer before her patience would be rewarded.

“You can open your eyes.”

Taylor's breath caught. She'd expected a lot of things, but not this. She'd seen this sort of thing before of course, browsing for her own surprises for Karlie, but never thought to get anything like it. Too many edged into ridiculous or just hideous, more than she was sure she could pull off even as much as she radiated all things Christmas spirit. Karlie though? She'd often said her Mistress could make anything look good, but she didn't have to try to hard with the set she'd picked out. Her eyes roamed the expanse of skin the red and white trimmed bra and skirt set left on display, the classic black leather belt detail with gold buckle and black thigh highs keeping it from being too much while also enticing her further. She loved Karlie in thigh highs. Not as much as Karlie herself seemed to enjoy it when Taylor wore them. But it was close. Finally noticing the Santa's sack set on the floor, she wondered just what sort of birthday treat she was in for.

“Do you like it?” Karlie asked, even if the hungry look Taylor was giving her was answer enough.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. Do you think you've earned a further treat?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Hmm, well let's see what Santa has to say about that, shall we? Have you been naughty or nice this year, Princess?” Karlie asked, lightly smacking the scroll in her palm to make her point.

“Nice, Mistress. I've promise I've been a good girl all year.” Taylor said.

Karlie raised an eyebrow at that, remembering several distinctly naughty moments. Apparently that was enough for Taylor to remember too if the way she blushed was any indicator. “I think we should check, just to be sure. I know I remember having to paddle that gorgeous ass of yours more than once this year.”

Karlie opened the tie on the scroll and unrolled it what she was sure was probably painfully slowly to her sub, even though she knew what it said. A little anticipation never hurt anyone. Tsking, she turned the scroll around so Taylor could see her name under the bold red letters spelling out NAUGHTY. “Well well well, it looks like someone hasn't been such a nice girl after all this year. You must have done something pretty bad to end up on the naughty list. Did it feel good, Taylor?”

Taylor barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She really didn't want to get paddled that hard. Why was Karlie like this?

Ignoring the way Taylor twitched at the pun, Karlie continued, “What do you think we should do about this? Maybe you don't deserve your birthday surprise afterall.”

“Please, Mistress, let me prove I can be good girl. Please punish me and let me prove I deserve your surprise.” Taylor begged, knowing her Mistress would have no problem leaving her desperately wanting if she didn't.

“Is that what you want?” Karlie smirked. “Do you want to me to punish you enough you end up back on the nice list? Even though it's your birthday?”

“Yes, Mistress, please.”

“Go get the padde off the wall.” Karlie ordered.

“Yes, Mistress.” Taylor said, knowing she was in for it if Mistress wanted the paddle. The thick wooden monstrosity, with the handle leather wrapped for her comfort, was one of her Mistress's favourite implements. She often said it was perfect for keeping naughty subs in line and she wasn't wrong. It wasn't so harsh that it couldn't see regular use, but it left an impact and Taylor knew she'd be feeling this session for a bit. It was nowhere near as bad as the rubber one at least. She hated that thing. Partially because of just how much it hurt but also because of it's associations. The rubber paddle only came out when she had genuinely messed up and was in trouble with her lover, and even then only for serious infractions. She was grateful it's use was few and far between for multiple reasons.

Turning to bring over the paddle, she realized her Mistress had dragged out the straight backed wood chair from the corner and was sitting almost primly, waiting for it to be brought over. So, so in for it.

And damn her, her Mistress would probably make her love every second of it, at least on some level.

Taylor help the paddle out in flat open hands, presenting it to her Mistress. She watched as she took it and looked it over, as if her Mistress didn't regularly check their equipment to make sure it was safe, especially before a session like this. To her surprise, rather than having Taylor stand and brace herself, it was set to the side to lean against the chair leg. It was only when her Mistress straightened her skirt that Taylor realized exactly what the delay was. 

Karlie barely had to pat her lap before Taylor was placing herself over it, one hand bracing against the floor while the other gripped the chair leg. As fun as the paddle was, sometimes she just craved a more personal touch with her sub. That it gave her time to fondle Taylor's ass as she spanked her had nothing to do with it, honest. Not to mention the added benefit that something about it made her sub blush every time. She wasn't sure if it was because it was such a vulnerable position and associated with more domestic punishment, the image often conjuring the naughty child or housewife from eras past, or if it was the more personal touch it had. She knew she favoured this position usually for lighthearted play, the sort that was found more in their usual sex lives, or more serious scolding when she wanted to get a message across verbally too. But it was also good for a warm up.

Taylor relaxed as Mistress massaged her skin despite herself. She knew the gentle rubbing and occasional soft grabs were just the calm before the storm and teasing dips down to her center promised nothing in reality. Still, it never failed to leave her pliant in her Mistress's lap, always failing to expect the inevitable -

SMACK.

As much as Taylor liked to grumble about how she wouldn't just get on with it, she preferred helping her princess relax. Partially out of habit from their early days when genuine punishments would have Taylor so tense that Karlie knew she needed to get her to relax if she didn't want to inflict more punishment then planned. But also she just enjoyed the moment, letting the anticipation build and watching Taylor melt completely under her attention until she was ready. These days Taylor had mostly learned not to tense up, but in an uncommon position or if she was particularly anticipatory, the habit resurfaced.

After the first spank, Karlie began in earnest, peppering Taylor's backside with swats and leaving it pink and burning, her hand only imparting so much thud. There were brief breaks, to keep from tiring out her hand and check in where Taylor was at, along with the opportunity for additional fondling of the reddened flesh along with teasing through her lips, always making sure to avoid her clit. She knew Taylor was ready enough it wouldn't take much along with her permission.

Taylor was glad for the brief break, taking a moment to regroup. Even though the pain wasn't bad yet, she knew what was coming. True enough, she felt Karlie shift slightly before a light weight rested against her followed by two light taps. Her Mistress's usual signal that the implement had changed. What she didn't expect was to see the paddle in front of her face, the back facing her.

Before she could even ask, her Mistress answered, “Look up.”

Glancing upwards, it took her a second to realize what was there. Her Mistress had tied a sprig on mistletoe to the base of the handle. It took a second longer to realize what she wanted and Taylor flushed. Mistletoe only had one tradition after all, even if this variation had never been asked of her before. Knowing dallying wouldn't help, she leaned forward slightly and kissed the back of the paddle.

Karlie's praise for obeying did nothing to help her flush.

Taking a moment, Taylor shifted slightly and better braced herself, making sure her grip in the chair was good. She knew if her Mistress had to pin her hand, she'd get a minimum of five extra hard spanks. She'd had to learn that one the hard way. Along with not kicking excessively, which just got her spanked harder. She knew by now she was expected to take her punishment and take it well. If she needed help doing that, she was expected to ask.

Two more light warning taps and Taylor tried her best to relax, realized she'd tensed without knowing. The moment she relaxed, the paddle came down.

SMACK!

As if the noise itself weren't bad enough, the accompanying thud and sting made her gasp. At least Mistress was a little more evenly paced for this bit, setting into a rhythm for the most part except where she adjusted her lap to get the angle she wanted. She saw her vision her begin to get blurrier as her eyes teared up slightly before she shut them tight. 

Karlie watched closely, looking for any sign Taylor wasn't still in the green. But as much as her sub gasped and squirmed as her ass was paddled red, she didn't give any indication of needing to stop or a break. Not that it surprised her. She knew Taylor enjoyed this as much as she did and didn't doubt she was getting increasingly turned on and desperate to cum.

“These are the last 6, Princess. Are you ready?” Karlie asked, shifting Taylor slightly.

“Yes, Mistress.”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! rained down, harsh and quick and aimed directly at her sit spots. 

The moment it was over, Karlie set the paddle to the side and gently rubbed Taylor's back and the less red parts of her rear, soothing some of the sting and giving her sub a moment to catch her breath while she grounded her. “That's my good girl. You did so well, Princess. I'm so proud of you.”

The sweet murmuring continued until Taylor began to shift and Karlie helped her up off her lap. “Well, I think you may just have earned your way back onto nice list. Are you ready for your surprise?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Taylor said. As much as that had hurt, it had left her pulse pounding between her legs. She was sure her Mistress wouldn't have to do much and she'd be left screaming her name.

“Go stand under to hook.” Karlie said, placing the chair back and leaving the paddle on top to be wiped down and put away later.

Grabbing her back of tricks, she carried it next to Taylor and set it down. “Arms up.”

Taylor watched as her Mistress opened the sack, catching glimpses of some of the toys within. from beneath whatever was on top. She could tell it was green, but not more than that. Maybe some new type of cordage? It wasn't until it was fully out of the sack that she realized what it was. “Mistress, is that-”

A sharp smack to the thigh cut her off. She knew better, she hadn't been asked a question. But could Mistress really blame her? She'd pulled Christmas lights out of the bag!

Karlie internally huffed, even having known at some point Taylor would want to make some comment. Okay, so she had a theme? Sue her. Besides, what could be more appropriate than tying Taylor Swift up in Christmas lights? God knows she'd watched her girl almost bind herself up in the accidentally enough years. Ignoring Taylor's skepticism, she unraveled the lights, already pre-taped in intervals to keep them in multiple strand cords. She carefully wrapped Taylor up, trying to be artful about it while making sure she was actually secured to the hook and chain above and cuffing her ankles with the special tree printed cuffs with jingle bells to a spreader bar. She enjoyed watching Taylor test the bonds and realize she'd have to eat her words as she found she couldn't escape. With a smirk, she turned them on, and stepped back to view her princess all trussed up and glowing like a Christmas tree. She knew she had time. She'd chosen LED's knowing they'd stay cool and the batteries could last for hours.

“I know the lights usually go on the tree, you know, I think they look even better lighting up the angel.” Karlie mused.

No power in the universe could have stopped the groan as Taylor leaned her head back. The sharp couple of spanks it earned her was worth it, even if they reignited the pain and left her a bit breathless.

“Keep it up and watch your surprise become a punishment.” Karlie warned just as sharply. “Maybe I'll get get myself off and you can learn how to be respectful in a chastity belt.”

“Yes, Mistress, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?” Taylor begged quickly, knowing disrespect was something her Mistress had little patience for and was a one way ticket to an actual punishment. There should totally be an exception for criminally bad puns though!

“You're lucky it's your birthday.” Karlie said, knowing and admitting if only to herself it had probably been a fair reaction. That didn't mean she had to let Taylor get away with it though. “Now where was I? Oh, yes, I was thinking that just because you're not a tree is no reason to skimp out on the decorations.”

“First things first though,” Karlie said, rummaging and pulling out a bright red ball gag. “I think we should cut off any comments there, don't you?”

Taylor reluctantly opened her mouth, letting it slip between her lips and slid into place before her Mistress fastened it. She was cheered up a bit when she was kissed as much as was possible over it. 

She wasn't surprised when the next thing to come out of the bag was a bell, which was quickly pressed into her hands with a firm command to use it if needed. Her Mistress usually knew something was wrong before she did, but it never seemed to stop her worrying or taking every precaution.

Any thoughts about, in her opinion, unnecessary levels of caution, were quickly lost to the feeling of warm hands teasing her breasts. It was a light touch, starting slowly and working it's way in, driving her mad and making clear to her her Mistress was not going to let her cum soon. By the time the touches became firm and directly on her nipples, she was left unable to stop the small pleading noises escaping from the gag.

Taking pity on her sub, Karlie leaned down and took one into her mouth and was rewarded with a loud moan before taking the other between her fingers. She made sure to swap back and forth, never let Taylor get too used to one area or sensation. Pulling back entirely she blew cold air over them both and watched them turn impossibly harder. Taking each within her fingers, Karlie pinched hard and twisted slightly, given Taylor the pain she craved with her pleasure as she leaned in and left a claiming mark on her neck. Pulling back, she twisted harder and heard Taylor's tone shift. “Not yet. Don't you dare even think about cumming yet. Not until I give you permission.”

The muffled words sounded close enough to obedience that she accepted it. Another rummage through the bag brought out a set three clamps. Taylor was unsurprised to see baubles attached, though she was very surprised at the weight of them, hissing as they were clamps and immediately pulled at her nipples, sending pleasure bolting straight down to her core.

Karlie held up a third clamp, dangling it pointedly in front of Taylor once she regained control. “I expect you to behave and hold it.”

Being met with quick nodding, Karlie reached down and slid a couple finger up Taylor's thigh teasingly, unsurprised to find her fingers soaked before she came near her apex. She watched Taylor tense as her finger slid back along her outer lips before dipping in, teasing her entrance before continuing forward and circling her clit, making sure it was well lubricated before reaching down and carefully attaching the hanging clamp to her clit. A quick flick set the bell attached ringing, quickly prolonged as Taylor's hips spasmed at the feeling, the ankle cuffs jingling along from her shuffling.

“I could almost leave you like that. All tied up and decorated. Desperate and unable to do anything about it.” Karlie said and was met almost instantly with desperate noises from behind the gag. “Awww, don't you like that idea, Princess?”

Taylor shook her head, hoping the fact it was her birthday meant that wasn't about to be the case. That her Mistress wouldn't be that cruel.

“Should I see then if Mrs. Claus has one more gift in her bag?” Karlie asked as she put a little slack in the chain, letting Taylor bend foward a bit.

Strong nods followed and Karlie grinned smugly, unable and unwilling to hide how much having Taylor at her mercy like this pleased her. Picking up the bag, she moved behind Taylor and pulled out the last item. Raising her skirt, she buckled everything into place before opening the bottle of lube she'd taken out with it with a click.

Taylor wasn't sure what was coming. She hoped her, of course, and she hoped the click of a bottle opening was a hint how it might happen. But right now she was almost sure if Karlie gave the command, she'd cum on the spot. She wasn't about to be picky.

She didn't have to wait long before she felt something hard and slick press against her and moaned, trying to press back. She wasn't sure if her desperate cries of “Please, Mistress, please.” could be understood, but she couldn't stop herself from uttering them anyway.

Karlie grinned as she began teasing Taylor, running the tip through her wetness. Thinking Taylor had waited long enough, she lined up the strap on and began to slowly thrust in, pausing as Taylor froze to give her time to get a grip. Her girl had done so well, it'd be a shame to have to punish her for cumming without permission now. After some slow going her hips finally met skin and she was whispering praise in Taylor's ear. “That's my girl. You're doing so well holding it. My good girl. Just keep holding it. Wait until I say.”

When she thought Taylor was ready, she pulled out to almost the tip and thrust back in, setting a hard and deep pace that left Taylor almost sobbing in pleasure as it left Karlie's hips slapping into her paddled ass while the nipple and clit clamps swung. “That's it, Princess. Taking it like such a good little slut. You gonna cum? Cum all over my cock? So desperate. And all mine. My own personal toy. That's right, wait. I decide when you get to cum.”

Taylor felt herself coming to the precipice, her Mistress's mix of continued praise and dirty talk driving her further towards the edge.

Karlie waited until she was on the desperate edge herself, Taylor how shaking from holding back her orgasm. Right as Karlie was about to lose control herself, she ordered, “Cum now, Taylor.”

Taylor needed no further instruction, cumming at last and almost howling at the pleasure after holding it back so long. She wasn't sure if it was one orgasm or one rolling into another, but she quickly found it overwhelming even while simultaneously never wanting it to stop.

Taylor wasn't completely aware once it stopped. What she did know was Karlie was right there and telling her how good she did as she unwrapped her and that was enough. She found she didn't have much energy to hold herself up and hold Karlie didn't mind. The way she scooped her up immediately made her think the model didn't.

She was encouraged to sit on a towel and smiled in relief as Karlie told her she was good for doing it and for holding still while a wet cloth was wiped over her. She didn't realize she was drifting off, even as Karlie wrapped her in a blanket and pulled her into a cuddle on the playroom bed.

The next thing she was fully aware of was being wrapped in a blanket and held by Karlie. Snuggling further into her, she realized she must have been cleaned up some. Nothing felt overly sticky or slick, even though her hair was dry.

“Hey there, welcome back.” Karlie said softly, pressing a kiss to Taylor's temple. “You ready to try some gatorade?”

Taylor nodded and let Karlie bring the bottle to her lips, taking careful sips of the drink before it was swapped for a few bites of a cliff bar and a banana and back again. Feeling content for now, she rested her lead back down and smiled as Karlie played with her hait.

“You did so well. I'm so proud of you, Taylor.” Karlie said.

Feeling herself tearing up, she buried her face in Karlie's shoulder. She knew this happened sometimes, after an intense session or if she'd bottle up to much between them, but she still struggled with it sometimes. The way her emotions could switch from content to release and she'd end up crying into Karlie's shoulder, her walls too low to cold back, even if the younger woman insisted it was better than her bottling it up inside. This time seemed to just be a couple sniffles before she said into Karlie's shoulder, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Karlie replied, coaxing Taylor out of her shoulder for a kiss. “How about we clean up and get into out pj's? We can put on the Muppet Christmas Carol.”

“I'd like that.” Taylor smiled before something occured to her. “Wait...did you?”

“Right after you did.” Karlie reassured, not that it would have matter anyway. Tonight had been about Taylor, not her. “The strap on had a good clit simulator.”

“Oh.” Taylor said, absentmindedly looking around for it as they got up.

Karlie knew the instant Taylor saw it from the way she froze before she began silently shaking. She sighed, “Taylor.”

That was apparently enough for Taylor to lose it, throwing her head back as she laughed. Just as she began to calm down, she looked at it again and spluttered out before laughing, “It's candy striped!”

Okay, maybe I did go a bit overboard with the theme. Karlie admitted, unable to keep the pout from her face at Taylor's laughter.


End file.
